A Twisted Path
by Gaara'sAwesome18
Summary: SHORT STORY – Emily's introduction to the supernatural world was nothing but normal, but should it be when you're cousins fiancé is suddenly looking at you like he owns you and a black wolf following you around everywhere. Nothing strange about that. (Sorry about the summary this is my first story)


**PLEASE READ (IF YOU ARE BOTHERED)**

**My name is Grace and I a relatively new to fan fiction, this would actually be my very first story that I would have written so I am very excited. My take on Emily and Sam's imprint is relatively different in some aspects, I feel Emily would be the type of person who would choose her happiness before anybody else's or at least try to, I apologize in advancement for any Emily, Sam or Bella and Edward lovers but personally I don't not like their characters so it may not be in their liking.**

**I am going to write Emily as a caring person though being she is the first "wolf girl" but I am also going to make her a little selfish towards Leah and with Sam I am going to try and portray him as like Emily a selfish person who would rather have both lives rather than one.**

**I promise I will be working very hard on my story, but there will not be any specific time I will be publishing these chapters, it depends on how much time I have to write and if I have any sort of muse. But I will update as often as possible**

**Also REVIEW please, It would mean a lot for me to hear how my writing is even if it really sucks, but feel free to message me anytime I love to make new friends who can help me write faster and knowing I have someone who is waiting for a chapter to come out is amazing.**

**P.s this is only a preface of my story, I am aware it is not very good but I wanted to start on it as fast as possible.**

**Thank you very much for reading this very long message =) xx Grace**

What if you make a mistake, an unforgivable mistake that you know you're supposed to try and fix no matter how long it takes, even if that person hates you?

But what if you just do nothing about it and just become happy and forget about the mistake you have done, even if it's at the expense of your family, your cousin specifically, the cousin that is your best friend and that you have treated as your sister for your entire life. And the mistake you have made was to fall in love with her fiancé and then become engaged to said fiancé.

What if, What if. There are a lot of what if's lately but that won't change the mistake that I made which led me down this twisted path, but I'm getting ahead of myself let me go back to the start where I met a not so normal guy who was engaged and fell into a complicated love with his fiancé's cousin, which started my not so normal life.

"Emily" A loud noise came from my bedroom door, I groaned and rolled over, burying my face into my pillow, "Emily, you better wake up, You're going to miss your cousins engagement party!" My father said while pounding on my door, "now get the hell up!" he said, before stomping down the hallway.

I still couldn't bring myself to move, not even for my cousin, who was like a sister to me, I groaned and turned myself so that I was facing the ceiling, "Why couldn't I find a nice guy like Leah did?" I mumbled, but of course nobody would hear me.

I shoved myself up off the bed, while swinging my legs over, hitting the floor with my feet. I smiled and walked over to my chest of draws, and dug through them making sure to find something suitable to wear for the engagement party. Deciding on a nice floral dress that went to about my knees with enough cleavage to not upset Leah but also to make some males to look.

I walked to the bathroom to have a quick shower before I had to run down stairs and leave for la push, this small reservation not too far from my reservation named Makah, my leg felt like concrete though, I just couldn't find the energy to go there and see my cousin happy and getting everything she wanted when I was alone and still living at home.

"I guess I have to get this over with at some point, I hope the fiancé would at least like me" I whispered, While dragging myself into the shower.


End file.
